Alissa Violet
'''Alissa Violet-Marie Butler (born on ) is an American Model/Actress/YouTuber that rose to fame through social media apps such as Vine and Instagram. She gained over 600,000 followers on Vine until the app got shut down. Alissa currently has over 3.2 million subscribers and over 140 million views on her YouTube Channel. She gained over 104.5 million Followers on her Instagram. Personal Life e8b2f5e84e1686c164d35f638cb07a08.jpg|Alissa in 8th Grade CXwPrJhUsAA9f9H.jpg CeHzcO6W0AAlCO9.jpg Alissa-Violet-nude-sexy-photos-leaked-029-by-ohfree.net_.jpg DEfPGySXsAEDd7U.jpg Alissa-Violet-Style-30.jpg alissa-violet-facts1.jpg alissa v.jpg|alissa with jake and neels jake-paul-alissa-violet-cheating-drama-twitter.jpg|alissa and jake paul erika-costell-alissa-violet-end-feud.jpg|alissa and erika DMHMQNJWkAAoELE.jpg|alissa and banks DHKsIfXWAAAntxh.jpg|alissa and her boyfriend faze banks ChAcNwWU0AAs04k.jpg|alissa and tessa brooks 46C5A94600000578-5126005-image-m-116_1511906292267.jpg 6Cw7mR_6_400x400.jpg Alissa was born and raised in Brunswick, Ohio, but later decided to move to Los Angles in order to pursue a modeling career. She stated that she had been in love with modeling having seen a Victoria Secret commercial. After being prompted by Jake Paul she bought a one way ticket to Los Angles, where she then met with five modeling agencies (4/5 offered her contracts). In May 2015, she bought a car after being signed with Next Models and moved to Los Angles. She later joined the social media incubator and management company Team 10. She lived in the so-called Team 10 House with Jake Paul, Neels Visser and other social media influencers until she got kicked out by Jake on February 2017 because of some issues they had. After that, she lived in an apartment on her own until she moved in the Clout house with her boyfriend Faze Banks, RiceGum and other members of clout gang in September 2017. Career f74c8dddc1c8e2b80d75b593662ab9c2.jpg|alissa at the converse shoot 15276516_1344958842202203_7904931808444153856_n.jpg|alissa violet in the deleted as kylie 928aa79a54b05eb7871c3b0f582d75de.1000x1000x1.jpg|alissas song it's everynight sis ft. Rice gum Alissa’s career started when she began posting 6-second videos on the social media app Vine. She earns 600.000 followers until January 2017 when it got shut down. Alissa joined Jake Paul's company, "Team 10" , along with five other members (Alex Lange, Marcus and Lucas Dobre, Neels Visser, and AJ Mitchell). Alissa created her YouTube channel in February 2015 and was able to transition from Vine to YouTube pretty easily. She uploaded her first Vlog In October 2016 which was about her life in the Team 10 house. Alissa also landed the role of a woman named Kylie in a TV Show called "The Deleted", where three unconnected people disappear in Los Angles, this sparks huge concern among a group of young adults who escaped from a cult a few years back. She also released a song ‘It’s Everynight Sis’ ft. Rice Gum and modeled for brands like converse. Leaving Team 10 In February 2017, Alissa left the Team 10 house after Paul had allegedly kicked her out, put a lock on her door and threw her stuff down the stairs. In response, she decided to eat a meal and write over a mirror in lipstick before she left and snapchat everything. Both Paul and Alissa took their feud to twitter with him accusing her of being a cheater whilst she accused him of ignoring and belittling her, as well as manipulating her to do what he wanted. In “It’s Everyday Bro ” music video released by Jake Paul and the other “Team 10” members he decided to “discuss” Alissa along with an old so she got her friend, Tessa Brooks. Alissa clarified in a reaction video to the song with RiceGum that the text said that she would always be there for him no matter what. Alissa later teamed up with Rice to make their own diss track called “It’s EveryNight Sis ” which has received over 60 million views. She also starred in Logan Pauls' discussion track "The Fall of Jake Paul ". In her video "What you've been waiting for", Alissa talks about how they met and how he prompted her to move to Los Angles. She stated they were an on and off couple with her being head over heels for him. However all this started to change when Jake Paul began asking her to leave whenever he’d have other girls over. Upon moving into the Team 10 house things began to rapidly deteriorate as Jake Paul would bring girls' home night after night whilst telling Alissa he loved her. She also went on to explain his controlling behavior as he would never let her have a guy friend over and also compiled a list of rules for anyone living in the house. Alissa then decided to treat him the way he treats her and had something with a close person of him (Jake said on twitter that she had something with Logan but it’s not officially confirmed) and that lead her to being kicked out by Jake. After the video was uploaded, Jake eventually uploaded one, admitting to the mistakes he made throughout their relationship. Currently, Alissa is a member of the group Clout Gang. Joining Clout Gang After Alissa was kicked out of Team 10, she made a diss track with Clout Gang member, RiceGum. She became close to him. She is currently dating Faze Banks. In September of 2017, she moved into the Clout House and had officially joined. Barley House incident On Thanksgiving, Alissa and her Boyfriend Faze Banks visited her Family in Ohio. One night, they decided to party at Barley house in Cleveland. At the end of the night, Alissa went to use the restroom and Banks waited for her outside the restroom when an employee of Barley ouse came and told Banks to leave. He clearified he was waiting for his girlfriend and he will then gladly leave. The employee then wanted to physically remove Banks, but he pushed him away. The employee then put him in the head lock and like 4 other guys came and wanted to drag Banks away. Alissa then tried to come in between and someone pushed her what lead to her falling on the stairs and scrapped her leg pretty badly. When they were outside, Alissa started filming with her phone when 2 girls and a boy told her to put her phone away or they would beat her up. She refused to do that so the boys attacked her with their phones and pushed her to the ground. Banks got in them and tried to help Alissa. She got away with a purple lip and a blue eye and banks with a broken finger. Talissa When Alissa was still a member of Team 10 she was really close to a fellow member Tessa Brooks. They would make videos together and call each other their best friend. But after Alissa was kicked out, Tessa took Jake's side and even had a verse in. But even though Tessa did a lot of shady stuff to Alissa, her retired friend said in one of Neels Vissers Videos that she might be up to reunite with her. Alissa and Erika When Alissa was still a member of Team 10, Erika was an assistant there. In Alissa's first Vlog, she called Erika her best friend and people could see throughout the time that they were really close. Alissa said she always talked to Erika about Jake's Problems and she would always listen. When Alissa got kicked out, they both still texted until Erika got fakely married to Jake in June 2017 (4 months after Alissa got kicked out). Alissa was very heartbroken by that because she felt backstabbed that her ex-best friend "married" the person she loved. In one of Erika's vlogs, she said she would be down to reunite with Alissa, but her retired friend said she would never ever reunite with Erika. Jalissa Jake helped Alissa start her modeling career and later they build the company Team 10 together. He believed in her and she believed in him. They would always prank each other in the Team 10 house and would pretend like they are dating. The Fans really shipped them together and called them Jalissa, they even had Jalissa Merch. But then In February 2017, Jake kicked Alissa out and accused her of cheating. Alissa then said that they were never dating so she couldn’t cheat and that he would always have girls overnight. After night, Jake would treat her like a crap and would play with her feelings. After that, Jake discussed her in its everyday bro, and in response, she released the song ‘It’s Everynight Sis’ ft" and "Rice Gum". They never really talked about each other, until one of Jake's latest interviews on the Breakfast show that he said that he really loved Alissa and he got his heart broken by her. Lalissa Jake's Brother, Logan Paul, and Alissa were very close as well. Fans also shipped them together and called them Lalissa. They would occasionally make videos together. After the fight between her and Jake, Logan made a diss track about Jake because he discussed the logang, and in the second verse, he had Alissa in it. Jake said on twitter that Alissa cheated on him with Logan and that’s why he was so hurt. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers